Lágrimas
by Ley-83
Summary: Sentimientos y emociones de una niña desamparada, moribunda y soñadora. Porque más allá de lo que se ve siempre hay una razón. No existen personas sin corazón, solo aquellas que han experimentado dolor.


**Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Historia dedicada a Harmonie Roux. Y feliz Nochebuena a todos. Sin nada más que añadir, la historia.**

Capítulo único

_LÁGRIMAS_

Ambos estamos en silencio, el aire que nos rodea es húmedo. Fuera está lloviendo. Como siempre, sin pausa, sin tregua. Así ha sido y así será siempre en esta aldea. Desde lo alto de la torre podemos contemplarla entera. Hubo un tiempo en el que llegué a amar la lluvia, ahora cada gota que cae sobre mi piel me recuerda el dolor, la tristeza, la impotencia… Me recuerda todos mis errores, todas mis penas…

Antes lloraba, bajo la lluvia, como la niña asustadiza que era, al hacerlo me desahogaba, podía expulsar parte de mi rabia, parte de mi pesada carga… No me importaba que la gente lo viera como un signo debilidad, nadie me veía, mis lágrimas se camuflaban con las gotas de lluvia. Solo "ellos" lo sabían, me comprendían, estaban a mi lado, y por eso no me importaba quien mirara, quien me escuchara, quien me juzgara… "Ellos" estaban ahí.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La pobreza y la miseria impulsaba a la gente hacia el egoísmo. No había tiempo para la caridad, la humildad o la empatía. La guerra convertía a la gente en personas frías e indiferentes a la desgracia ajena. Es natural, si a penas tienes con qué alimentar a tu familia no puedes preocuparte por el otro, aunque ese otro fuese una niña pequeña y moribunda, yo no los culpaba, los entendía y compadecía, y cada día le rezaba a Dios para que aquellos que al contario que yo, no estaban solos, sobrevivieran. Y tal vez, y solo tal vez, si podía ayudar a alguien más, me salvara a mí.

La única manera de la que uno no podía morirse en el país de la lluvia era de sed. Pero después de más de una semana sin comer no importa cuanta agua bebas, la muerte acecha y no te da tregua hasta que te lleva consigo. Nunca olvidaré ese día. Caminaba como un autómata, ya no sentía hambre, pero mi cuerpo sentía un cansancio y un agotamiento extremo que me invitaba a dejarme caer y dormir. Sabía que si me dormía ya no volvería a despertar.

Un pie y después otro, una acción sencilla se había convertido en toda una proeza. Pero yo no quería perder la fe, ni la esperanza, me había prometido a mi misma que aguantaría, que soportaría todo lo que fuese necesario, para que nadie tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que yo. Solo necesitaba una señal, pero mi cuerpo ya no pudo dar más de si. Me desplomé en el suelo, no quería morir, pero si ese era mi destino quería hacerlo mirando el cielo. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban utilicé mis brazos para impulsarme y fui capaz de girarme por completo.

Todo era gris, una brisa melancólica y fría rozó mi piel contagiándome esos sentimientos. A mi parecer el cielo lloraba y por muy tonto que parezca pensé que lloraba por mí, por mi viaje al mundo de los sueños sin retorno. Ahora sé que ese pensamiento fue absurdo pero a mí me hizo feliz, pensé incluso que le importaba a alguien ahí arriba. Quizás mis padres me estén esperando, fue lo último que cruzó mi mente antes de empezar a cerrar los ojos.

Y entonces lo ví, un punto de color en un mundo apagado, pensé que ya era tarde para mí, los ojos se me seguían cerrando. Pero ese punto se acercó y noté como algo me zarandeaba el hombro. Abrí los ojos, veía borroso pero poco a poco empecé a ver con claridad. Y por primera vez me fijé en lo que tenía delante, un joven de cabello naranja y ojos marrones, su mano dejó de moverse sobre mi hombro. Me miraba preocupado, me habló pero no entendí lo que me decía, me cogió en brazos. Era cálido, dejé de tiritar al instante sin saber cuando había comenzado a tener espasmos, luché por no dormir, el tiempo se me hizo eterno. No sabría decir si fueron segundos, minutos u horas el tiempo que tardamos en llegar a nuestro destino, una cueva de un tamaño considerable a mi parecer aunque en ese momento mis sentidos no estaban lo suficientemente centrados para percibir nada.

Me dejó suavemente en el suelo y se dirigió hacia el fondo de la cueva, a los pocos segundos volvió con un trozo de pan en la mano. Me dio de comer hasta que me lo comí entero. Me elevó otra vez del suelo y me metió entre unas sábanas arrugadas entre cajas que servían para amortiguar el frío. No recuerdo mucho más de ese día, solo un susurro tranquilizador al oído, unos brazos que me rodeaban y después oscuridad y silencio.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pain le dio la espalda a la villa y se encaminó a paso lento hacia el interior del edificio y yo, como siempre, le seguí sin vacilar. Nos adentramos en los oscuros pasillos, todos iguales, fríos, impersonales, silenciosos, lo único audible eran nuestras pisadas y el movimiento de nuestras ropas.

Seguí divagando, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos más antiguos, esquivando y evitando los más oscuros y mejor guardados, buscando los escasos momentos felices que la vida me ha regalado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Como cuando desperté. Recuerdo que mi estómago rugió bien alto, había recuperado el apetito y tenía un hambre voraz. Y ni bien terminé de incorporarme una especie de bandeja oxidada fue depositada en mis piernas con dos trozos de pan y un vaso de agua. Levanté la mirada para observar a mi salvador. Su sonrisa me cautivó, con ella me decía que todo estaba bien, que todo estaría bien y por primera vez en mucho tiempo volví a sonreír. Balbuceé un gracias con la voz seca y desgastada y devoré toda la comida.

Después de unas semanas, al igual que Yahiko me encontró a mí, en medio de un charco de barro ví a un niño bocabajo. El corazón se me encogió, era casi la misma situación en la que me encontraba yo, me acerqué y le di la vuelta para que no se ahogara, comprobé que respiraba y me fui corriendo a buscar a mi compañero, sabía que yo sola no podría cargarlo a mi espalda.

Pasaron los años y los tres, junto con un perro que recogimos en la calle, nos convertimos en lo más parecido a una familia que pudimos tener después de haberlo perdido todo en la guerra.

Formamos una organización, Akatsuki. Todos teníamos grandes metas, Yahiko quería ser el Dios de un nuevo mundo donde las guerras no existieran, donde todos pudieran vivir en paz; mi objetivo, desde que me salvó la vida fue permanecer a su lado para que mi sufrimiento, mi dolor, mi tristeza… Quedara en el olvido, para que nadie volviera a experimentarlo; en cuanto a Nagato, él siempre admiró a Yahiko y lucharía por él siempre y le protegería incluso dando su propia vida.

Pero la vida es cruel y despiadada. Después de tanto trabajo, tanto esfuerzo y dedicación, tantas lágrimas… En un solo instante arrasó con todo, llevándose mi segunda oportunidad, mi felicidad, mi amor, mi vida, mi mundo. No quedó nada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sin embargo, ya no hay lágrimas. Todas y cada una de esas gotas saladas se han desvanecido. Al igual que en mi rostro ya no hay sonrisas, esas que él conseguía sacarme solo con mirarme. La melancolía y el pesar de los años vuelve a invadirme, como tantas otras veces, pero mi máscara inexpresiva se mantiene firme, no cambia y no cambiará.

Enfoco la vista y me doy cuenta de que no es el mismo camino de siempre. Nos hemos desviado, no sé a donde vamos ni porqué pero un nudo en la garganta me impide preguntar.

Pain se detiene enfrente de una puerta antigua, sucia y demacrada. La abre y durante unos segundos una intensa luz me ciega. Cuando soy capaz de enfocar la vista me quedo paralizada, mente en blanco.

La alegría de mi niñez, mi inocencia, mi esperanza, mi fe, mis sonrisas… y una lágrima. Todo ello vuelve a mí en a penas unos segundos que se me hacen eternos. Ahí, a pocos metros de distancia están los dos: Yahiko, sonriéndome como siempre, diciéndome con la mirada y como otras muchas veces dijo con palabras, que la vida es hermosa independientemente de las dificultades y Nagato, también sonriendo, no tan ampliamente pero de la misma manera, cálida y acogedora. Y entre ambos un espejo que me devuelve un reflejo mío de aquella época.

Y es entonces cuando lo comprendo. Ha sido una ilusión, y ahora lo recuerdo. Hoy es su aniversario. Hoy, hace doce años murió Yahiko. Pain debe de haber visto mi desilusión en mi rostro porque ha desecho el genjutsu. No puedo evitar que más lágrimas resbalen por mi pálida cara, me dejo caer de rodillas.

Avanza hacia mí a paso lento y se detiene a mi lado colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro, yo solo soy capaz de susurrar un gracias, suave, desgarrado y casi inaudible. Pain se dirige a la puerta, sale y cierra. Sabe que necesito estar sola.

Ha sido cruel. La herida no ha cicatrizado después de todos estos años. Y nunca se cerrará, lo sé. Ahora se ha abierto, haciéndome sangrar por dentro, ahora mismo sería imposible describir el dolor que siento. Y sigo llorando, no sé cuanto tiempo y la verdad es que no me importa. Pain me ha golpeado en mi punto más sensible, haciéndome ver que sigo siendo frágil. Aun así, se lo agradezco. Porque, aunque halla sido muy poco tiempo, ha conseguido lo que yo llevo intentando años y que siempre me resultó inalcanzable. Volver atrás en el tiempo, me ha transportado a esa época de mi vida donde fui feliz y sé que no volverá. Que el camino que he elegido no es el correcto ni el que Yahiko hubiera elegido.

Pero seguiré adelante. Al lado de Nagato, para alcanzar su sueño. Él que murió injustamente, por un ideal, por una meta, por un sueño. Él lo merece.

Me seco las lágrimas y me pongo en pie, recuperando mi máscara de inexpresividad y frialdad de forma natural, como si estuviera recogiendo a una vieja amiga. Me doy la vuelta y me dispongo a volver junto a Pain.

Lucharé. Y no voy a retroceder. Nagato asumió el cargo de líder en la organización y yo lo seguiré, fiel a sus principios y métodos. Por la paz, cueste lo que cueste. Aunque para ello tenga que escoger el camino de la oscuridad y perderme a mí misma. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

_**Fin.**_

**¿Qué tal? Bueno, espero que os halla gustado gracias por leer hasta el final. Y que Papá Noel os traiga muchos regalos XD **


End file.
